Don't Wake McGee!
by RedCardinals
Summary: Just a little funny idea I got. Tony and McGee are on a stake-out, when McGee accidentally falls asleep on Tony's shoulder. The laughable attempts by Tony to remove McGee from his shoulder are mainly what this is about. No pairings between them, just the happy little friendship. I hope this story makes you laugh as much as I laughed writing it :)


**Hello! This is just my little fanfiction that I got the idea for and decided to use as an example of a fanfiction for my family, so please enjoy!**

**Author: RedCardinals**

**Setting: Anytime between seasons 2 and 10**

**Pairing: NONE. I am not doing a pairing. **

**Friendship: JUST a friendship, nothing more, between McGee and DiNozzo. **

**Summary: When McGee falls asleep on DiNozzo's shoulder in the back of the car, we can see DiNozzo's laughable attempts to wake him up. No pairings, just friendship and laughter (at least, I'm trying to make people laugh) XD Nothing inappropriate.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sneaks into NCIS headquarters.. *steals rights to NCIS* Yes! I've got it! Wait, who are you? No, these are mine! *writers steal the rights back* Well, I tried. I don't actually own NCIS... :/**

**Thanks! Please do review!**

* * *

Special agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo had been on the stake-out for a total of five hours, kept awake only by the boring yammering done by Agent Timothy McGee. McGee had tried to keep them awake by speaking about his intensive collection of StarTrek action figures and collectibles, then he tried to explain to Tony how to do cryptography. Of course, that made Tony almost fall asleep even more than being on the stake-out for so long.

Tony sighed as quiet had fallen for a little bit between Tim's current explanation for binary code as he stumbled to describe the patterns of tens. Tony shot him a glare, hoping to silence him, but Tim didn't catch on and continued with his rambling.

"So you'd really need to figure out why you are using binary code in the first place because you would only use it in select cases, in fact, let me give you an example.." McGee droned, Tony moaning as he continued. Apparently McGee took no notice to the sound, because he was smiling as he thought of different occasions that would require binary code.

"Honestly, Probie," Tony said after he had enough. "As interesting as this Elflord stuff is, I think we might focus better if we focus on, well, the stake-out." He deadpanned with his eyes raised.

"Oh, I'm sorry," McGee said apologetically. "I didn't know you got distracted so easily, Tony."

Tony was offended. He didn't get distracted easily. He was tuned into his surroundings, always on lookout. "I'm not getting distracted, I was afraid you were getting distracted."

"Oh!" McGee smiled. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm sharp as a tack. I've noticed everything."

"I'm sure you have, Probie." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

McGee continued to explain different things to Tony that went in one ear and out the other, his eyes trained specifically on the door outside the left window. He was sitting on the left, and McGee on the right, watching for Petty Officer Jackson, who they suspected on a case.

Suddenly, McGee's ranting stopped slowly, and Tony didn't really notice. Although, he did feel as though a buzzing in his ear had died down. Then, he felt a weight on his shoulder. His hand rushed towards his gun and his eyes flew towards his shoulder, but what he saw surprised him.

Tim had fallen asleep. On his shoulder.

Tony held his breath and debated on what to do. Clearly he couldn't yell at him, which might blow his cover, but then again he didn't want Gibbs to come back and see.. this. His mind reeled over ideas, each one as stupid as the next. He finally took a breath and moved his hand away from his gun.

Slowly, he moved his left arm, which happened to be his less coordinated one, toward McGee's head, and slowly began to try and lift it off his shoulder and move it onto the headrest. McGee's head lifted easily, but moving it off his shoulder was more difficult. He set his head carefully onto the headrest and sighed.

Until McGee's head tipped back onto Tony's shoulder.

Tony gritted his teeth and turned his head to look at Tim. He slept pretty deeply, so maybe if Tony dropped him where he at and moved to the other side (since the both sat in the back of the car to attract less attention) But Tony thought he saw some movement outside. He peeked out and saw someone walking down the street pretty far away.

He struggled to stay still and not wake McGee up and get his binoculars. They had fallen to the floorboards, which was pretty short for the average person, but not for the person balancing a sleeping person on their shoulder.

Tony winced as McGee began to snore louder in his sleep while Tony reached for the binoculars, and grabbed for them quickly. But there was a problem: McGee's head fell off his shoulder.

Tony caught his head with his right arm, the back of Tim's head in the crook of Tony's elbow, and Tony couldn't stand it. He wanted to throw McGee out of the car for this. He wanted to delete StartTrek from the face of the planet. He was _not _happy.

Grasping the binoculars more tightly, DiNozzo looked outside of the window with the binoculars. He heart jumped as he realized there was a person, but then it fell when he realized it was a soccer mom pushing a stroller.

He growled as McGee shifted towards him more, snoring even more loudly. Tony hoisted his head up again, resting it slowly of the head rest and smiling proudly at his work. He looked out the window again with the binoculars, trying to see if it actually was a soccer mom, or Petty Officer Jackson hiding "incognito".

Then McGee slipped off the head rest again, but fell onto Tony's lap.

Tony glared daggers at the unconscious McGee and began to lift up McGee's head again, when McGee started to wake up.

"T-tony..?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop.. Something-something-something, the cradle will rock," Tony sang in a head-voice, praying that McGee would remember none of this. But singing was working somehow. McGee's eyes began to close more. "When the branch breaks, the cradle with fall, and down with come Star Wars, wookie-in-all." Tony growled the last part, and clenched his teeth when he saw McGee was back to sleep.

Tony carefully lowered McGee's head back onto the headrest, waiting a few seconds with his hands ready to brace McGee's head if it slipped, and sighed with relief. He turned his head back to the window and raised the binoculars.

When McGee's head slipped back onto his shoulder.

Tony was at the point of throwing McGee out of the car. He bit his tongue, fighting off choice-words that would not be accepted in mixed-company, and stabilized McGee's head once more against the head rest. He did not look away, and he stabilized his head with his and Tim's own jackets, so that his head couldn't move, and finally slouched back in his seat. "Did it.." He whispered to himself and he raised his eyebrows with pride.

"DINOZZO! MCGEE!" Came a shout from outside the car. Gibbs opened up the car door to the driver's seat and looked back on the two.

Gibbs' shouting woke McGee, who shot forward. "Sorry, boss! Must've dozed off for a minute."

Tony was boiling. Not only did Gibbs break his cover, he also woke McGee. After all the work. _I cannot believe this.. _He growled to himself mentally.

"We got a break in the case. Found Jackson in the hideout he had at the local gym." Gibbs slipped into the car and waved to Ziva in the car behind them. "I'll drive you guys in case you decide to drift off again." He said, turning on the car and speeding away.

Tony sighed. _That's the last time I ever do that again. _

* * *

**So? How was it? Please review, but please don't rip me apart! I'm just trying to be a good writer-person :3 **

**Please do review, but nothing mean. I will report abuse if I must, but I hope I don't have to! :)**


End file.
